Memoirs of A Homophobic Son
by Aihara
Summary: It wasn't because he was against homosexuals, no sir-ee! Even if he was adopted by two men who both hold the biggest position in the Mafia world as boss and Cloud guardian, he, Tomoe Sawada, WASN'T affected. 1827 parenting. Eventual 1827.Hints of 6927


Memoirs of a Homophobic Son

by: Aihara

Prologue

At the age of four, he knew that his parents had abandoned him. It was of no use anyway to mope about the fact that he was left in the alleyway, waiting for something his young mind couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was lying on the cold ground, staring at the dark sky that swallowed the spark of light around the lonely street of Naples. There was no other way to comfort him other than the warmth of his breath hitting on his numb little hands as he embraced himself, giving more access to such comfort. Even such a young age, he knew why his parents abandoned him.

It was because of poverty that caused his parents to decide on throwing their second youngest in the street. It was the only way to lessen the burden because after all, they had other six children to feed. It wasn't because they were heartless but because he knew from the beginning that he was the most glutton out of his siblings. It was a statement that he concluded to himself.

But why him?

Once again, he reminded himself that it was hopeless to mope about the past. He was hungry, cold and very tired to even shard hate to his family. All he wanted was only those necessities.

He was staring at the sky, unaware that the footsteps came to his way, unaware that someone actually noticed him lying in the cold pavement. But what made him aware was the sound of the voice, gentle and genuine with concern, reached out to him.

"Are you alright?"

This surprised him, startled to hear such gentleness in the cold street for the first time as he hesitantly turned to face his speaker. But the dizziness caught him as he felt his whole body become limp from exhaustion yet, he could see the blurriness from his vision that the person was indeed, a young man. Instincts told him that and collapsed on the ground. He could feel the faint panicky sounds of the stranger but ignored it as everything black out.

The last time he remembered before blacking out was when he saw something chocolate within those eyes.

Ten years later, after he was saved by the mysterious man which became his adopted parent, he knew that he was indebted to him. Not only he found out that his savior and parent was none other than the current Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi but also was that he was treated like a son. But for ten years proved him that Tsunayoshi was no "papa" at all, in fact, it was the other way around.

"I'm home," fourteen year old Tomoe called for no one in particular, seeing that he lived in the apartment alone. It was after all, provided by the Vongola Family and with this he could live in peace.

But upon entering, he stopped tracks, eyes filled with bewilderment as the only object in his hand which was his school bag, dropped with a loud thud.

He was supposed to live alone to have some privacy…

…but then again, he always forgot that his parents weren't concern about privacy.

Before him was his "papa" pinning his "mama" on the kitchen counter as they stared at their son. "Mama's" eyes widened upon seeing their son with embarrassment while his "papa" stared at him with unrecognizable expression. It was more like a nonchalant look to Tomoe.

"W-Welcome back, Tomoe-kun," Tsuna greeted in a rasp-like voice, probably caused from their "activity".

But Tomoe paid no heed to his mama's greeting as his shoulders shook uncontrollably, ready to burst out.

"Herbivore, your timing is bad as always," his papa, Kyoya, grunted.

There was no way he could see his kitchen counter the same way again.

"MOM! DAD! PLEASE GO SOMEWHERE IN PRIVATE!"

Ever since Sawada Tomoe was adopted by two married men—The Vongola boss and his most feared Cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya, he never see two men hogging each other like their lives depended on it, the same way again.

* * *

><p>Aihara: SO what do you think? Please click that Review button below! Thank you!<p>

P.S. There are hints of 1827 scenes in the story despite that most of the chapters will be in Tomoe's point of view. This is just an idea that came to me if how a son felt when he was adopted by, not two gay men as his parents but also if these two men are Hibari and Tsuna? Not only that, what if he was homophobic? Thus, this story and Tomoe is born. I just hope you will like this.


End file.
